Craving for that Dobe
by TrvrTnt7
Summary: Naruto’s house burns down. No one knows the cause of the disaster. Now where is the little kitsune to go? To sasuke’s that’s where! With Naruto in his clutches, his plan is going all to well. Or does it? slightly perverted fic. Ok so it is perverted.
1. The beginning

A/N: Ok! This is the first chapter updated by my beta! Yay! Ok so tell us how you think. Is it better?

Craving for that Dobe Chapter 1

Author: KyoKat003

Genre: Naruto

Subgenera: Humor/Romance

Rated: T defiantly will go up. Be warned!

Pairing: Sasunaru

-

Summary: Naruto's house burns down. No one knows the cause of the disaster. Now

where is the little kitsune to go? To Sasuke's that's where! But did Sasuke plan

all this? And will his so-called 'plan' backfire in his face?

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Haven't you heard this line about a million

times?

Note: This contains yaoi. If you don't like yaoi then you obviously you didn't

read the summary.

So next time read the summary! Otherwise enjoy and be happy!

Naruto lazily dragged himself out of bed, got ready and headed out to the bridge

to meet up with his fellow teammates and of course, his sensei Kakashi. He did

not sleep a wink last night so he wasn't his usual perky self.

He arrived and saw Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi sensei usually likes to take his

time before coming to fetch his students. But as hours past they started to get

cranky.

"Ugghh...I'm so hungry!" Naruto whined and sat down, crossing his legs and

holding his grumbling stomach. Sakura's eye twitched.

"Shut up Naruto! We are to and we're not whining like you are!" She spat. But

Naruto kept groaning. She scowled at the starving blonde and then focused all of

her energy back to Sasuke, who rolled his eyes and shake his head, turning to

face the river.

"See your annoying Sasuke!" She said in her high pitched tone. Sasuke shivered

at the sound.

"Sakura... You're even more annoying that he is so don't talk." Sakura was

stunned. She turned away with a sad expression all across her face to the bank

of the river and sulked. Sasuke smiled inwardly. 'That'll teach her to talk that

way to my kitsune.' Then he glanced over at Naruto, who still was moaning and

groaning, clutching his stomach and shutting his eyes. Sasuke had a thought

about Naruto moaning, but he wasn't wearing any clothes, was under Sasuke and

wasn't moaning the word 'ramen'. Sasuke immediately snapped out of it as Kakashi

poofed in front of them. (He obviously used a jutsu.)

"Yo!" was the only word Kakashi got out before Naruto was yelling at him. "Where

in the hell were you? You should have been here five hours ago and don't tell me

that you lost track of time because you've used that line too much!" Naruto

screamed and had to catch a breath after he finished. Kakashi looked at Naruto

and bowed his head to the ground in shame. Naruto raised a brow, "Uh... Kakashi?

Why do you look so down?" He didn't answer.

"Hey! I asked you a..."

"Naruto, your house caught on fire and we couldn't stop it in time." Kakashi

said as fast as he could. Then prepared himself for a lot of yelling.

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed. He sounded like the world was ending; _well his home was _

_gone so I guess you can put that in the category._ Naruto yelled on and on until

he was out of breath. His face flushed out of anger, and pure rage. "You can

kill a bunch of skilled ninjas but you can't keep a house from burning up in

flames?" Kakashi sighed and tried to calm the outraged blond (who now doesn't

have a home.) and saw out of the corner of his eye (don't be stupid and ask me

which eye it is cause you should know that.) none other than Uchiha Sasuke

himself, SMILING!

The dark haired boys smile soon turned into a frown as he saw his sensei staring

him down.

'So that's how it is' Kakashi thought and what looked like to be smirking behind

the cloth he wore over his mouth and one of his eyes. 'Sasuke's got a crush on

our little Naru-chan. O..I can't wait to tell Iruka about this!' Then an idea

popped into his perverted head.

"Naruto..." Naruto gave an evil glare and huffed. "Since you have no where to go

then I will assign you to stay with Sasuke until we can rebuild your apartment."

Sasuke turned his attention over to Kakashi and eyed him curiously. 'Does he

know about me? How did he figure it out...Oh well. Besides, I like where this is

going. snickers.'

"Do I have to stay with that bastard Sasuke? Why can't I stay at Iruka's?"

Kakashi shook his head and glanced over at Sasuke. 'Yep. Kakashi does know.'

Sasuke smirked at their teacher and gave a gesture telling him to 'seal the

deal' on Naruto living with him. He got the hint of course. Kakashi isn't

stupid. "Then it's settled." Just before Naruto was about to complain Sasuke

came behind him and put his hand on the blonde's shoulder. Naruto looked back at

Sasuke, who was smirking. 'Oh yeah... This will be fun... Sasuke's going to kill

me!' Naruto shuddered and cursed in his mind about all the stuff the Uchiha

could do to make him suffer. But he snapped out of it as he recalled a loud,

annoying, pink billboard. (Meaning her big head.)

"You better not be a nuisance to Sasuke-kun, or else!" She clearly stated.

"He's going to be the nuisance! He'll probably have me starve to death!" He

replied, paying no attention to the fact that Sasuke was right behind him. The

two quarreled for a few minutes 'til neither had any good comebacks. Kakashi

paid no attention. He was too caught up in one of his perverted books, again.

Sasuke decided to finally break the feud between the two loud mouths. (Naruto

and Sakura)

Sakura quickly brushed it off like nothing happened but Naruto held a grudge and

not on Sakura, but on Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Because of you, Sakura hates me!" Naruto screamed.

"No! You did that yourself, baka!" Sakura stated. Naruto showed no emotion,

although his cerulean blue eyes told it all. He hung his head low and mumbled to

himself. Sasuke clutched his fists and wanted to punch the pink haired girl

senseless. He hated seeing his little kitsune so sad and she was to blame for

it. But Kakashi stepped in and signaled all three to go home.

"There is no mission today. You guys are lucky; you would have had to pluck

weeds again."

Naruto cringed at his thought of the last time he plucked weeds. Not good times.

And with a little wave of goodbye he vanished. Sakura gave Sasuke a cheerful

wave and left, purposely forgetting about Naruto's presence. Naruto sighed and

scuffed some dirt on the ground with his foot.

"Oi! Naruto you comin' or not?" Sasuke said walking to his house. Naruto faintly

nodded and ran to catch up with the dark haired boy.

"So Sasuke, how long do you think I'll have to stay?"

"Hopefully longer than a month." Sasuke said intentionally. Naruto's eyes

widened in shock.

"..." Naruto tried to speak but didn't know what to say. 'Why does he want me to

stay?'

Sasuke noticed how freaked out Naruto was and said something that he hoped would

make Naruto more comfortable. "It's nice having company once in a while." Naruto

knew that Sasuke lived alone but didn't know that he actually liked being around

people. 'Maybe I can get to know Sasuke more. Maybe Sasuke isn't the jerk I

thought he was.'

'Naruto! You are soo mine!'

A/N: Alright! I got this updated with less grammar mistakes and it's all thanks to **NycetaScandiaca!** Please give her some love…She has been working hard and deserves a lot of respect. Ok, well the next chapter will be updated as well as the next and so on. Just takes a bit. . -KyoKat003


	2. Lust

A/N:Ok the second chapter is updated! Whoot!

Craving for that Dobe UPDATED

Chapter 2: Lust

-

Naruto and Sasuke walked down the street, heading for Sasuke's home. Naruto

hadn't said anything; he just looked down at the ground. On the other hand,

Sasuke was checking out Naruto. 'Yes! This rocks! I get to have this cute little

blonde living with me! Heh... I wonder...'

Sasuke started thinking about what he and the blonde could do when they arrived.

'Swimming, I could see his nice, toned body. No, if we were to do that, it would

have to be skinny-dipping. Hmm... Oh! Hot shower together! Wait, he probably

wouldn't like that...Oh well. Hot shower it is!' Sasuke snickered and glanced at

the dumbfounded blonde. They turned to a private, secluded road. It looked like

it was a rich neighborhood.

"Uh... Sasuke, where are we going?" Naruto said as he glanced at all of the

large estates in awe

"My house." He replied.

"You live in one of these huge houses? Wow, no wonder you're so snobby." Naruto

said and smiled. Sasuke snarled.

"This is my house." He said and pointed to a white mansion. It was the biggest

mansion on the street! He looked at Naruto and saw that he was jealous. 'Yeah,

compared to your house, which I disposed of, this is way better.'

Sasuke got out his key and unlocked the door. Then they both walked into the

Uchiha mansion.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Holy shit Sasuke! You seriously live here?"

"Yep."

"Alright! I get to live in the life of luxury for a couple of months!" Naruto

cheered.

"Yeah. Not so fast perky. Did you think that I'd let you off that easily?"

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto's smile turned into a frown. 'I should have known this was too good to be

true.'

"Come on dobe, I'll show you around." Sasuke said and gestured Naruto to follow.

They spent fifteen minutes touring the house. Naruto was flipping out. He had

never seen a house that big.

He walked in front of Sasuke, not that he cared. His view was great. 'Now to get

that ass in the shower.'

"Naruto, want to take a shower?" To Sasuke's surprise Naruto agreed. "Heh...

Okay, follow me."

He smirked and led Naruto to the near by bathroom, with a big Jacuzzi tub and a

large shower. Perfect for two. Hehe.

Naruto walked in, followed by Sasuke. "Wow! This is huge!" He walked over to the

shower and peeked in it. Sasuke walked up behind his and grabbed his ass. Naruto

squeaked and jumped into the shower. (Still has his clothes on.) "Sasuke-teme!

What the hell?" He said as he held his ass to keep him from trying that again.

Sasuke got in and closed the door. Leaving the two of them in the shower. Sasuke

smirked. "Okay now, shall we get started?" He said amused. Naruto glared at him

and backed away to the wall.

"Get out." He demanded.

"No."

"God damn, you bastard! Do you plan on taking a shower with me?" Naruto

screamed.

"Yep."

"Wwhhaatt! No! No! No! No! Get out!" Sasuke sighed. "What Naru-chan, you

embarrassed of taking a shower with me?" Sasuke mused. He knew how to push the

blonde's buttons, but that was just to embarrassing for Naruto to answer. "..."

Sasuke chuckled and walked over to Naruto, pinning him to the wall.

"Sasuke wha-" Just then a pair of soft, forceful lips came down on his own.

Naruto tried to pull away but was unsuccessful. He hissed as Sasuke's leg

shifted against his groin, but it was a hiss of pleasure. Naruto saw Sasuke

smirk. 'Oh I'm going to kill him!' Naruto bit Sasuke's tongue when he tried to

enter his mouth. Sasuke growled and backed away.

"Why'd you have to do that?"

"Because you are a pervert!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke's eye twitched at the sound

of him being a pervert. (He doesn't think he is but we all know he is.) So

Sasuke stepped out of the shower and walked out mumbling to himself. 'Grr... I

am not a pervert! Oh he'll pay for that. Hehe. (Maniacal laugh) Naruto listened

to hear if he was walking away. Then when he knew the coast was clear, he

stripped off his clothing and threw them out of the shower. Then he turned the

water on and relaxed.

Meanwhile...

Sasuke waited out in front of the bathroom doorway. Once he herd that Naruto got

in the shower he slowly opened the door and grabbed Naruto's clothes. Then he

put another outfit to replace it where he dropped his original clothes. ' Hehe

this will be a lot of fun.' Just before he left he looked at the blonde's figure

as he showered. It almost seemed like Sasuke was drooling at the sight. He

glanced on last time at the boy's ass and left, leaving Naruto with his

business.

After Naruto had cleaned off he got out of the shower, dried himself with a

green fuzzy towel and reached over to grab his clothes, only it wasn't his

clothes, it was a sexy maids outfit!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!"

Sasuke waited in the living room, he had just started a fire when he herd his

little kitsune had found his present. (Sasuke's so evil.) He heard Naruto stomp

down the hallway and turned around. Naruto was holding the dress in one hand and

holding his towel around his waist with the other. Sasuke lifted a brow. "What,

you don't like it?" Naruto was as red as a cherry.

"Bastard! Where are my clothes?" Sasuke shrugged. Naruto didn't buy it. Sasuke

got up and walked towards Naruto, who was stepping back each time Sasuke stepped

forward. (It's line dancing! No I'm just kidding.) "Sasuke had an evil smirk on

his face, which made Naruto tense.

"You better put that on before I go over there and rip that towel away from

you." Sasuke said sternly.

"No!" Naruto screamed and started to run for the kitchen. 'So that's how you

want to play it.'

Sasuke ran after him. Naruto went around the island and Sasuke was on the

opposite side. "Put it on!"

"No!" He said and just got passed Sasuke and ran upstairs. Naruto ran into

Sasuke's room and locked the door. Sasuke ran to his room and tried to open the

door but it was locked. Damn it!'

Naruto hesitantly went through Sasuke's clothes, throwing the ones that he

didn't like, or were to big on the floor. After looking through almost

everything Sasuke had he finally found something suitable to wear. Naruto put it

on and looked in the mirror attached to the door. He wore a black wife beater

that was a perfect fit. It lay on his body, showing all of his curves and his

toned chest. Then he had black pants that loosely hugged his hips. He wore a

spiked belt with it that helped with the fit. He looked hot. Naruto turned

around and eyed himself in the mirror, liking the results. Just then he heard a

key unlocking the door. Naruto jumped back and slipped on one of the many

articles of clothing lying on the ground. Sasuke barged in and saw Naruto on the

ground, with his clothes everywhere. "Having fun Naruto?" He growled. Naruto

nodded and smiled. "Good now what the hell happened to my room!"

Naruto cringed. Sasuke was defiantly mad at the blonde, no doubt about it.

Naruto slightly smiled again, trying to look innocent, but Sasuke still glared

at him.

"Well you deserve it! You tried to molest me in the shower!" Naruto said and

stood up.

"So, you liked it and you know it!" He said and smirked when he saw Naruto's

face turn red again. "See."

"Shut up! I...I...uh..." Naruto lost his comeback and stood there with his head

to the ground.

Sasuke bent down and picked up one of his shirts Naruto had thrown. "You're

helping me fold these and putting them away. Naruto moaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

So Sasuke and Naruto started to pick up the clothes and fold them and put them

away. Naruto yawned because he was so bored. Sasuke snickered.

"What was that for?" Sasuke had just thrown a shirt at Naruto's head.

"Nothing, I just thought of doing it so I did." He said evilly. Naruto frowned.

'Damn bastard!'

Naruto decided to do the same thing and grabbed a shirt and chucked it at

Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto, his eye twitching. "Na-ru-to!" He yelled and

pounced on Naruto. They both fell back.

Sasuke was on top of him, straddling his waist. Naruto got caught off guard. He

squirmed, trying to get out from under the dark haired boy. But his hands were

grabbed and pinned above his head. Sasuke inched closer and closer to Naruto's

face until he could feel Sasuke's breath. Then Sasuke forced his lips down to

the blondes and ran his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto was in deep

shock. 'What the hell! He's doing this again? What in the world is going on?' He

thought, still thrashing around. Then Sasuke leaned his groin against Naruto's,

causing the blonde to gasp. Sasuke then took the advantage by slipping his

tongue in Naruto's mouth. He moaned and teased the blonde's tongue, searched

over every part of Naruto's mouth, savoring every taste of the delicious little

blonde beneath him. Naruto moaned as Sasuke thrusted his hips against him. It

felt so good, but so wrong at the same time. Naruto's eyes turned hazed. Sasuke

released Naruto's mouth, both gasping for air.

Naruto whimpered and tried to get away again but Sasuke held his wrists tight

and shifted his body weight onto the blondes.

"You perve-Ahh!" He said as Sasuke started to kiss and nip at his ear. Then

moved down to his neck, sucking on this one particular spot that made Naruto

shudder and buck his hips up in a moan. 'I can't believe this! But it feels so

good! But is Sasuke just fooling around with my mind?'

Naruto was about to say something when Sasuke let go of his wrists and glided

them down Naruto's smooth figure. Naruto groaned and shut his eyes. 'This is a

dream...This really isn't happening...I'm not going out of my mind because that

ass-hole is touching me and kissing me and... Oh god!' Sasuke ground his hips

against Naruto's again, only this time both could feel that each other was hard.

Naruto moaned.

"Sa-Sasuke!" He said in a soft voice, panting and flushed. Sasuke smirked and

reached down to Naruto's pants, grabbing the boys hard on.

"Oh fuck! Sasuke!" He said, wanting a release. Sasuke happily obliged and

reached down Naruto's pants and grabbed his member. Naruto screamed in ecstasy

as Sasuke pumped him, slowly gathering pace. Naruto couldn't stand it anymore.

He needed Sasuke to go faster or else he was going to explode. So he bucked his

hips and moaned out Sasuke's name. Sasuke chuckled and pumped faster, Naruto

thrusting against his pumps in complete unison. After a couple more times Naruto

came into Sasuke's hand and relaxed, panting and sweating. Sasuke took his hand

out of the blonde's pants and licked his fingers.

"Heh... You taste good Naruto."

"uhnn... Sasuke, your... such... a bastard..!" He said out of breath. Sasuke

leaned over him and kissed him on the lips. Then got up and walked out of the

room, leaving the panting blonde lying on the floor with Sasuke's clothes still

around him.

"Oh yeah." Sasuke said while going down stairs. "You still need to clean up that

mess you made. Have fun!" Sasuke said and snickered when he heard the blonde

groan. Naruto was tired and didn't want to do anything. All he wanted to do was

sleep. But not here, in his, or was home.

Naruto decided to just go to sleep, so he slowly got up, his body was still

shaky, and made his way over to Sasuke's bed where he drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile...

Sasuke had just jacked himself off in the bathroom. 'God! I had to get out of

there. If he kept moaning like that I would have lost myself and start to fuck

him senseless! And I need to do that soon or I'll go crazy on him and hurt him,

which I don't want to do, but I've gotta fuck him!'

Sasuke cleaned himself off and walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

'Maybe I'll make something for him to eat. He might want to talk to me then.' He

thought as he replayed the incident in his mind over and over. He knew that he

forced himself on the blonde and that he will probably not want to speak to him

for a while. So anything that could help is worth a try.

'Hmm...I wonder if he liked it.'

Naruto woke up after having a confusing dream. Well it wasn't a dream when it

really happened.

'Why did I dream about Sasuke doing that to me? That was disgusting...that

was...Oh fuck...I liked it!'

-

Hehe...Sasuke you're so evil, but we love you. Ok so how did you think? My beta did a really good job ne? Third one is coming up! -KyoKat003


	3. My little Naruchan

A/N: Okay! The third chapter updated and rolling!

Craving for that Dobe

Chapter 3: My little Naru-Chan!

Flashback to second chapter:

-

Naruto woke up after having a confusing dream. Well it wasn't a dream when it

really happened. 'Why did I dream about Sasuke doing that to me? That was

disgusting...that was...Oh fuck...I liked it!

-

He sat up and looked around the room. "Sasuke's room? Oh yeah, I decided to

sleep here." Naruto got up and went down stairs. Sasuke sat at the couch in the

living room. "So you are finally awake?" Naruto tensed.

"You know I think I'll just go have some ramen."

"Good, I'll come with you."

"Grr..." Sasuke smirked. They walked over to the ramen shop and got two bowls of

miso. Sasuke snaked his hands around his dobe and slid him onto his lap after

the blonde finished his dish. "Want more?" Sasuke asked amusingly.

Naruto nodded as the miso bowl swayed from left to right. Sasuke was enjoying

this. He set the ramen down on the table and pushed it away, holding the blonde

back from grabbing it.

"Sasuke..." Naruto moaned. Sasuke chuckled. 'I could have some fun with this.'

"Only if you do what I say and that means anything." He said in a low dark tone.

(Dark maniacal music needed)

Naruto sighed and nodded, agreeing to Sasuke's request. "Ok. Now give me! Give

me! Give me!" Sasuke slid the bowl back into Naruto's reach and Naruto pounced

at it like a dog that hasn't eaten in two weeks. He finished the miso and patted

his now full, happy stomach.

"Thank you Sasuke!" He said and gave Sasuke a hug. Sasuke took the opportunity

to pinch the blonde's firm ass.

"Ouch! Hey!" He squeaked with a blush across his face. Sasuke smirked. "Lets go,

I need to get some things. Naruto agreed and followed Sasuke, skipping along

until Sasuke stopped, causing the dobe to slam into him.

"Hehe...sorry." Naruto said and tried to move away from the raven-haired boy,

who now entwined his arms around the blonde. Naruto pouted. 'What is his

problem? Why does he latch onto me like this?'

"Naruto you're so naïve." Sasuke said and ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Hey!"

Sasuke smirked. "Let's go dobe. We're going shopping." Naruto looked at him

puzzled. "Since when do you like to go shopping?"

"Since I get to dress you." He snickered.

"What!"

Naruto moaned and groaned al the way to the shopping facilities. Sasuke was

chuckling inwardly. 'This is going to be so much fun. I can see Naruto prancing

around like a little school girl in the cutest of cloths. Hehe...'

They walked into a store and looked around. Naruto didn't like the store. He got

weird looks from the workers. Sasuke spotted a pair of tight orange pants with

zippers all over. 'I know the dobe will like this because it's orange. Maybe I

can get him to where it and not his old orange outfit.'

"Naruto!" Sasuke called. Naruto was at the shirts looking at this one shirt he

was distinctly attracted to. It was a black sleeveless tight fitting top with an

orange fox on it. On the back it said, 'Wanna play?' Sasuke looked over and saw

the shirt. 'Oh...That's hot!'

He walked behind his dobe and plopped the orange pants into his hands.

"Wow Sasuke! Where did you find these?" Sasuke smirked. "Over there." He

gestured to the right corner of the store with many colors of the same pants the

blonde had in his hands.

"Oh..." Naruto mumbled. He felt a little embarrassed.

"Go try it on and try on that shirt your looking at too."

"I can't find a small." Naruto pouted.

Sasuke sighed and helped the blond look for a small. He saw another shirt that

looked the same only it didn't have the fox on it and the line in the back,

instead it had on the front, 'VIRGIN' and on the back, 'Well... not for long...'

Sasuke was amused.

"Hey Sasuke! I found one!" Naruto called out to the now daydreaming Sasuke.

(Lots of cookies to the one who can guess what he's daydreaming.) Sasuke looked

at the smiling blonde and quickly grabbed a small of the shirt he was looking

at. "Dobe, you have to try this on as well."

"Okay!" Naruto said cheerfully. The blonde was having fun, of course, he didn't

even look at the shirt that Sasuke gave him he just grabbed it and went to the

changing rooms.

"Uh... Three." He said to the man at the front of the dressing room. The man

looked at the small innocent blonde and gave him a card that had the number

three on it. Then led him to an unoccupied dressing room. Naruto thanked the man

and walked in, closing and locking the door and putting the clothes down. He

took off his pants and shirt leaving only his boxers on. Then he slipped on the

orange pants and the shirt he picked out, looked in the mirror and smiled. 'I

look good!' He pranced out of the dressing room and went over to Sasuke, who was

looking for clothes for himself. He tapped him on the shoulder and spun around

like a model, looking at Sasuke, who now was trying to stop himself from

drooling.

"Whatcha think?" Naruto said happily. Sasuke's jaw dropped. He never knew that

having Naruto try on cloths was so...erotic!

"Damn you're hot!" Sasuke said, looking at every inch of the blonde's sexy body.

Naruto tensed and got annoyed.

"Stop starring at me teme! You're such a perv-"

"Shh..." Sasuke cooed as he came behind his kitsune and nipped his neck. Naruto

gasped.

"Sa-ss-SASU-KE... STOP!" He yelped and pushed away from the raven-haired boy.

Sasuke chuckled. "Go try on that shirt I gave you dobe."

"Grr..." Naruto stomped off into the dressing room.

-

Inside the dressing room...

'WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?' Naruto inwardly screamed. He looked in the mirror at

himself with the shirt that Sasuke asked him to put on.

"Oi! Dobe, get out here! You dress as slow as a girl!" He heard Sasuke call from

outside of the dressing room.

"Teme! No way am I coming out like this!" He suddenly heard footsteps coming

towards his dressing room.

"OPEN...NOW!" Sasuke said in a stern voice. Naruto cringed. He unlocked the door

and Sasuke barged in smirking.

"That's hot."

"Pervert."

"Dobe."

"Turn around, let's see how you look." Sasuke mused. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"I don't-"

"I gave you my bowl of miso, and you agreed on doing what I say." Sasuke loved

this, getting the little kitsune's angry outbursts. Naruto growled and turned

around. The pants sure fit well around his firm ass. Sasuke cornered his kitsune

and licked the top of his ear. This feels so good! Wait No! I hate

this!...Right? Sasuke gently nibbled on Naruto's ear and then on his neck.

Naruto whimpered and shut his eyes tightly. "Stop..Ah...Sas-sasuke! Not here

Ahh!" Sasuke stopped and stared at the blonde in shock. 'Not here? Then... At

the house?' Sasuke smirked.

"Very well, let's get the cloths and go home." He said and gave one last nip to

the blonde's neck. (Maniacal music needed.)

-

As soon as they got home Naruto ran up stairs and into his room with his new

clothes. He plopped down on the floor and took out his new outfits. (He also

bought black Capri's) Sasuke walked in and sat on the blonde's bed,

waiting...patiently.

"What?" Naruto said as he put away his new clothes. Sasuke looked sort

of...innocent, and at the same time seductive.

"Huh? Oh...nothing. Nothing at all little Naru-chan."

"What did you just say teme!" Naruto stood up very pissed off. No more games

Sasuke! You're such a shit-head!

"I said little Naru-chan... You're my little Naru-chan." Sasuke said and softly

smiled, but turned to be a smirk. (Hehe...Some things gonna happen!)

-

A/N: My beta totally rocks! Here are some replies to my wonderful reviewers!

Illusionwolf: Yes! I love Sasunaru too! Yay for Sasunaru! -!

Mistress-Starfire: Hehe! Pervy Sasuke in deed! I do plan on having a beta and

once I get one I'll have everything better. Woo hoo!

Silver fox aka vash: It's not over! Here's some more! We! Enjoy!

Sora-1229: Yes I tend to cough too. Cough. Hehe. Here is another chapter... Be

happy!

DMHPluv: Like it? Here is more!

TesinaGelaGardner: Yes Sasuke is a naughty naughty boy! Thanx for noticing! Lol

Dark Iasha: Not a whole lot of yaoi but will have more in the next chap!

FireieGurl: That is a good question...I'll most likely have some kind of chapter

with Kakashi like teaching Sasuke the ways of pervertedness or something. Lol

blue-genjutsu: Now you can find out! Enjoy!

Mr. Iwantyourbody Muraki: Yes he is a pervert... moving fast is his thing...

Ok that's it! Chapter four on the way! –KyoKat003 and my beta -Tah!-v


	4. Truth be told!

A/N: Oh my Fucking god! I love you guys! Thank you so much for reviewing. Yay! My story was put in a C2! Now I'm all pumped up and ready to write. Hehe...**See what happens when** **you review!**

Craving for that Dobe

Chapter 4: _Truth be told!_

-------

_**Ok flashback to Chapter 3:**_

"What?" Naruto said as he put away his new cloths. Sasuke looked sort of...innocent, and at the same time seductive.

"Huh? Oh...nothing. Nothing at all little naru-chan."

"What did you just say Teme!" Naruto stood up very pissed off. _No more games sasuke! You're such a shit-head!_

"I said little naru-chan...You're **my** little naru-chan." Sasuke said and softly smiled, but turned to be a smirk.

_**End of flashback **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto cringed. 'Why me...Oh god why me!' Sasuke advanced over to Naruto and sat next to him. Then he gently brushed his hand over Naruto's cheek, caressing it. Naruto's eye's widened in shock and fear.

"Sasuke...What are you-" Sasuke pressed his lips against the blondes and glided his tongue along the others lips. Naruto shivered with pleasure and hate. He was 16 and getting molested by one of his best friends. Sasuke grabbed naruto's chin and darted his tongue in the blonde's mouth. He loved the taste of his little kitsune. It wasn't what he expected. He thought for sure that Naruto would taste like ramen but it was sweet, nothing could describe the blonde's taste but sweet and sasuke **_craved _**it. His tongue ran over the top of the boy's mouth and along the boy's teeth. Naruto shivered. He put his hands on sasuke's shoulders and gave a tight squeeze. Naruto mewled into the kiss. It was very good. Sasuke was so gentle with this kiss, not like the others before, sloppy and lustful. This one was soft and loving. He moved his own tongue hesitantly, colliding with the other and making them both moan. Sasuke was surprised by the blondes actions but was happy that he enjoyed it. So he let the other boy make some moves. Sasuke broke the kiss and said, "You like this?" Naruto looked up into sasuke's onix eyes. He nodded shyly. "It's ok...You can do what you want." Naruto looked shocked but then settled onto sasuke's lap and stroked his black hair. "I-I don't really know how..." Naruto sadly said.

"Just go with it." Sasuke reassured and lightly put his lips on the blondes once again. This time sasuke was surprised when Naruto pushed his tongue in sasuke's mouth. Although sasuke wanted to fully dominate the boy, he let him have this one exception, after all, it felt really good. Sasuke moaned into the kiss as Naruto curiously guided his tongue around sasuke's mouth, tasting all that was sasuke. 'I can't believe this feels so good. Is this why sasuke craves it so much?' Naruto thought about what he said, still dominating sasuke. Then it hit him, 'I'm acting like a slut!' Naruto quickly broke the kiss and jumped off of sasuke. Their saliva was running along side his chin. He used the back of his hand to wipe it off and looked at the Uchiha, who looked depressed. "Sasuke... Do you like me or is this a way to get your sexual pleasures fulfilled? Because if it is, then... do this with someone else. I'm not a play thing!" Sasuke stood there with an angry look on his face. He slowly got up from the floor and made his way towards Naruto. "You really are a dobe. Don't you think that if that was the reason then I would have done it with someone like sakura? I wouldn't have put all my attention to you? Common Naruto, think!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and was about to kiss him but instead he just nipped the boy's neck and whispered into his ear, "I like you and nobody else. Your mine, my Naru chan and not even you is going to stop me from claiming you." Then he walked out of the room, not even giving Naruto a chance to protest.

"DAMN YOU UCHIHA! I BELONG TO NO ONE!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke chuckled as he walked down the stairs when he heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke, it's Kakashi. I want to have a word with you." Sasuke tensed. 'Does he know? Fuck!'

"Sure... I'll meet you at the bridge." Sasuke said and hung up on his sensei.

"Hello..? Hello? Ugh...Sasuke." Kakashi said and hung up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto I'm going out to talk with Kakashi." Sasuke said as he put his shoes on. "I don't give a fuck!" Naruto said and stuck out his tongue. "Not until I get home dobe." Sasuke smirked and walked out the door.

He heard Naruto screaming his head off, something like I'm going to kill you. 'More like I'm going to fuck you...' sasuke snickered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke walked over to the bridge and awaited his sensei. After about thirty minutes he poofed up with a ball of smoke. "Ok what do you want?" Sasuke sneered. Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"I know you did it." Sasuke froze. 'No way! He figured it out!'

"How the...How did you..."

"we found the match that started the fire. We did analysis on it and discovered your finger prints. Sasuke slapped himself inwardly. "Why did you do it sasuke?"

Sasuke looked down. "You know damn well why I did it." Sasuke could see the fun Kakashi was having. He felt that Kakashi knew all along and was waiting for the right moment to tell him.

"Yes but I want you to say it." Kakashi said with a smile. (Can't see it but you can just tell that he is smiling) Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I like Naruto... an I wanted him to be with me...so I burnt his house down okay?" Sasuke mumbled.

"What? I couldn't hear you." Kakashi chuckled and put his hand behind his ear indicating to speak louder. "You heard me dammit!" Sasuke spat, with clenched fists. "Don't tell him, got it?"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO TELL HIM!" Sasuke screamed.

"Ok. When is that?"

"GRRR...SOON!" Sasuke said without thinking. He put his hand over his mouth and bit his lip. 'Damn! I shouldn't have said that. (Question: Why do you think he shouldn't have said that?)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was pacing the house. 'Damn...Damn...DAMN! Fucking Uchiha! I think I have a crush on the fucking pervert! Gah!' Naruto felt like banging his head on the wall. (I have a feeling I said this before...O.O) He was going to watch some TV when he heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Are you alone?" A dark voice said.

"Wha- Who are you?" Naruto demanded.

"Click" The person hung up. Naruto started to get a bad feeling. 'Where is sasuke again? Uh...Damn I should have listened to what he was saying.' Naruto thought as he hung up and walked over to the living room, sat on one of the three love seats and turned on the TV.

(Hehe...Maniacal laughter)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke came home and opened the door. Suddenly he felt a strange feeling like someone was watching him. He looked around and saw nothing so he just walked on into the living room to see his little kitsune curled up in a ball sleeping. 'Awww! Makes me want to fuck him!' Sasuke lay behind the cute little blonde and stroke his cheek. 'He's so cute when he sleeps.' Sasuke thought. Naruto took a deep breath and sighed curling up to the warm comfort behind him. Sasuke smiled. (SMILED!O.O The world has come to an end! GAH! Everyone run! Ok on with the story...)

"Nnnn...sasuke..." Did sasuke just hear right? Was Naruto calling out his name? Score 1 Uchiha! Sasuke shook the blonde and woke him up.

"Uuuuuggghhh...Sasuke what the hell..."

Naruto saw sasuke chuckle. "Ok what is it?"

"You said my name..."

"Huh? Yeah I kn-"

"You moaned out my name in your sleep...You do want me Uzumaki!" Naruto turned red.

"No I didn't you're a liar!"

"You know you did Naru-chan." Sasuke said and wrapped his arms around his dobe. "Why won't you just admit it?" Naruto hesitated when all of the sudden he saw a dark figure on one of the near by chairs.

"Sasu-sasuke!" Sasuke immediately turned around to where Naruto was pointing.

There in the chair sat...**TBC**...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok! **Who is in the chair?** Your **reviews are needed** folks! Tell me **who you think is in the** **chair.** I will wait off **one day**, That's right **one day** for you guys to **get your votes in** and I **will bring out who the mystery person is in the next chapter**. So! Give me your thoughts, ideas and your votes **as soon as possible**. I want to get out the next chapter soon!

_-KyoKat003_


	5. Make you mine

**A/N:** Wow! You guy's really surprised me on who it will be...Itachi? Garra? Ino? Iruka? Orochimaru?...Anyways I counted up all the votes and **one of those won by a long shot...** Who is it? Read on and find out... Oh...And I've already said this before but **I am currently setting things up with my beta...Stop flaming me on my grammar! -.- Whooh...ok I'm done.** But seriously don't...**I would like it if** people could tell me what mistakes they see... That way for the time being I can go in there and fix them. My beta is going through the chapters and cleaning them up. She will send them to me and I'll repost the chapters so Give her some love! Now that we got that cleared up, on with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: _make you mine_

**WARNING! Before you go and read this chapter please read the following:**

_This chapter will contain lemon. If you don't like lemon then don't read this chapter. I had a lot of private messages saying to put some lemon in the next chapter so that's what I'm doing. Sorry to the people who don't like lemons..._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Quick flashback:**

"Nnnn...sasuke..." Did sasuke just hear right? Was Naruto calling out his name? Score 1 Uchiha! Sasuke shook the blonde and woke him up.

"Uuuuuggghhh...Sasuke what the hell..."

Naruto saw sasuke chuckle. "Ok what is it?"

"You said my name..."

"Huh? Yeah I kn-"

"You moaned out my name in your sleep...You do want me Uzumaki!" Naruto turned red.

"No I didn't you're a liar!"

"You know you did Naru-chan." Sasuke said and wrapped his arms around his dobe. "Why won't you just admit it?" Naruto hesitated when all of the sudden he saw a dark figure on one of the near by chairs.

"Sasu-sasuke!" Sasuke immediately turned around to where Naruto was pointing.

There in the chair sat Itachi, entwining his fingers and staring at the two in front of him. Sasuke's eyes widened and stood up from the seat. Itachi followed his movements carefully.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke said while making his way towards his kunai pouch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Itachi said in a monotone voice.

"And why is that?"

"Because then your little, what did you call him..? Oh yeah, your little _Naru-Chan_ could get in some trouble." As he said that he swiftly grabbed Naruto and stood him up, holding a kunai to the blonde's throat.

"I wouldn't think you stoop that low Itachi." Sasuke said, looking at Naruto shivering in sasuke's brothers grasp. 'Fuck! How did he get in...Oh he use to live here, he probably kept a key...Damn!'

Itachi looked down at the shaking blonde. He looked so scarred and was staring at sasuke with a look of, 'Help me.' He could see that sasuke was deeply emotional with him holding his lover, well soon to be at least. He looked at sasuke with an evil smile. Sasuke tensed. "So...have you two become lovers or something?" Itachi mused.

"NO!" Naruto screamed, trying his hardest to get out of Itachi's strong hold, but stopped when the kunai was placed on his skin. Naruto shut his eyes tight.

"Don't. You. Dare." Sasuke said in a very low tone. 'If you hurt him in any way I'll kill you!' Itachi smirked and sat on the love seat, pulling Naruto on top of him. Naruto sat on Itachi's lap, facing the cold hearted man. His eyes were still shut. He didn't want to look at him. Itachi then started kissing Naruto on the neck and up to his cheek. Naruto whimpered.

"Itachi! Leave him alone!" Sasuke screamed. Itachi looked at his brother. He saw the killer intent in his eyes. This only amused Itachi though. Naruto tried to push away from Itachi but it was no use. Itachi bit hard on Naruto's neck. Naruto had to bite his lip and hope that a scream wouldn't escape from his mouth. Sasuke clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"You bastard!"

Itachi chuckled. Naruto sat still; a tear went down his cheek. Sasuke was furious. Just when Sasuke was about to charge at his brother/most hated person in the universe a puff of smoke came in front of him. Kakashi looked at the predicament and sighed. Then he focused his glance at Itachi.

"Why on earth are you here?" Kakashi asked. (Ugh...He is so clueless sometimes.)

Itachi grunted and gave no response. Kakashi turned to sasuke. "Ok this is what we are going to do..." Kakashi whispered. Sasuke nodded and agreed to the plan. Itachi just sat there, looking at the small, helpless blonde. Naruto looked so innocent, this made Itachi smile. He patted the boy on the head and kissed him on the forehead. 'What the hell?' Naruto thought as he opened his eyes and saw sasuke coming at them from behind. Itachi quickly got up and jumped out of the way as two kunai flung at him. Naruto was held in his arms. Naruto decided to take some action and gave a good right hook at Itachi's face. Itachi sneered and dropped Naruto to the floor. He saw a kunai that lay there and grabbed it. Then before Itachi knew Naruto got up and jabbed it into his left arm. Blood rushed down Itachi's arm. Sasuke suddenly poofed behind Naruto and dragged him away. Then he grabbed another kunai and threw it at his injured brother. Itachi moved away from it when the kunai poofed and became Kakashi! Itachi saw this coming and had a kunai ready. When Kakashi ran toward him he punctured kakashi's arm, causing it to bleed as much as Itachi's. He looked around for Naruto and sasuke and saw that they were gone. Itachi then sighed.

"I'll be back, and I won't take time like I did this time. You better take good care of Naruto, or else he might be gone before you know it." Then Itachi was gone. Kakashi looked around and was relived. He knew that they had no chance of beating Itachi. He looked on the ground and saw one of his books laying there with a book mark in it. 'Heh, Sasuke actually read the books I gave him? That's surprising.' He grabbed his arm and winced in pain. 'Well, this wasn't the way I planned.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was carried upstairs and into sasuke's room. He lay him down on the bed and got on top of him.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded. Sasuke gave a sigh of relief.

"You know that he'll come back don't you?" Naruto said.

"Yeah...I know. But I won't let him have you. Your mine." Sasuke said. Naruto huffed.

"I told you that I'm nobo-"

"Hn..." Sasuke smirked and shifted his weight on his dobe and leaned down to kiss him passionately. Naruto slowly closed his eyes and kissed him back. Sasuke slid his tongue in to Naruto's mouth, intoxicated by the taste. Naruto moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around sasuke's neck, allowing more access. Sasuke smirked and broke the kiss to look into the blue lust filled eyes. Then he began to take off naruto's shirt. Naruto blushed. 'This is so weird. What do I do?' Sasuke smiled, slightly.

"You scared?" Sasuke asked.

"Wha- why should I?"

"Because I'm going to show you how much I've been dying to take you." Naruto blushed.

Sasuke started to kiss Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned.

Sasuke went down to the blonde's chest. Naruto whimpered when he nibbled down on one of his nipples and then sucked on it. Naruto bit his lip, making blood.

"Don't do that dobe." Sasuke said, wiping the blood off naruto's lips and licking it, then switched to the other nipple. Naruto's voice was hitched. Sasuke then kissed down naruto's stomach making Naruto moan and growl at the same time.

"So-so good..." Naruto moaned. Sasuke smirked. "You want to go further?" Sasuke asked seductively. The blonde was hazed and didn't really know what to do, so he did what his body told him to do and that was going further. Naruto nodded, causing sasuke to stop in shock.

"Why not!...-wait...You want to?" Sasuke had expected a 'No way Teme!' or a 'Fuck off bastard!' but he didn't expect the blonde to say yes so easily.

Naruto nodded again, panting. Sasuke stopped for a moment. 'Is this the real Naruto? He actually said yes?...Alright!' He kept still, thinking about all the things he could do at this moment with his Naru-Chan.

"Sasuke...You don't want to-" Naruto was cut off.

"No! I want to. Fuck yes, I want to!" Sasuke said happily and...Horney.

Sasuke immediately went to naruto's pants and took them off as fast as he could. Naruto didn't realize that he was naked until he felt a sudden cold breeze on his lower area. He saw sasuke looking hungrily at the clothing surrounding the one place he was after. (Jeez...What a horn dog! Hehe...Horn dog...I want a hot dog now! With ketchup! Stomach growls. Sooo hungry...)

"Sasuke...Why are you just starring...Is-Ahh!" He moaned the last part as sasuke put his hand down the blonde's boxers. "Heh...You're already hard." Sasuke smirked.

"Well...Ah...So are you!" He said and kicked his...well you know where, causing sasuke to hiss and pull his hand out of naruto's pants to tend to his throbbing problem.

"Fuck! Jeez Naruto...You didn't have to do that you know!" Naruto giggled. "Haha...That was funny! You should have seen the look on your face when-Gah! Hey!" Sasuke started to grab Naruto's boxers and pull them down lustfully. He looked up into those dark black eyes as he whimpered when all articles of clothing were torn off of him. Sasuke just stared. 'Oh...fuck...I want to fuck him! He looks so fuckable!' He leaned on top of Naruto and grinded against the blonde.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed.

"What?" Sasuke said panting. Naruto pointed to his clothing. He obviously wanted sasuke to take his off too. Sasuke smirked and got off the bed. Naruto got into the covers and watched as sasuke took off his shirt. He was so toned it amazed Naruto. He had such a slim body and yet he was so strong. Naruto was also very slim, kind of a girlish figure, which he doesn't like to admit. He stared in wide eyes as sasuke started to seductively take off his pants, leaving only his boxers left. He stopped and looked at the blonde who was staring impatiently at the last piece of cloth on sasuke's body, hoping to burn a hole in it with his stare.

"Chill dobe." Sasuke said and saw the blush rise up on naruto's cheeks. "Heh...cute."

"I am not cute!" Naruto argued. He watched as Sasuke took of the last of his clothes and almost drools as he guides his eyes slowly down the 'sex god's body.' (I had to put that in there XD.)

'Holy shit! He is...he is **huge**!' Sasuke saw that Naruto stopped eyeing his body and stopped at his large member.

"Like what you see?" Sasuke asked. Naruto snapped out of his trance and looked up at sasuke as the boy climbed onto the bed and slipped in the covers. He got on top of his dobe and kissed him passionately. He occupied the blonde's mouth with his own as he grabbed the blonde's throbbing member and started to pump it. Naruto hissed.

"Stop...ah...STOP THAT!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto.

"Why?"

"Because I hate it when you do that..."

"I think your lying." Sasuke said and gave a squeeze to naruto's cock. Naruto moaned.

"See?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto growled angrily. "Shut-Up!" He spat.

Sasuke pulled the covers off of them and went down to naruto's member. Naruto squeaked when sasuke licked the top of his cock, teasingly. The truth was Naruto didn't know if he liked it or not. He just felt a weird sensation when he did that and it made him a little scarred. But his body felt so good when it happened.

"How are...Uhh...Are you sure that...Will you stop for a second!" Sasuke looked up at the flushed blonde before him. So Naruto continued.

"Are you sure if this is how you...do it?" Naruto turned redder.

"Yeah...Yesterday Kakashi dropped off some of his books, so I read them."

"PERVERT!"

"It was for your pleasure Naru-chan! What if I didn't know what to do? Then I would end up hurting you." Sasuke said. He had a point though. Naruto sighed. "You're still a pervert."

"Whatever Naru-Chan." He said and took all of Naruto in his mouth. Naruto bucked up moaning, causing sasuke to chock a little. He pinned Naruto's hips down and began bobbing up and down. Naruto could feel sasuke's tongue lick around his erection, causing soft cries from Naruto.

"Dammit Sasuke! Faster!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke smirked and went faster. He moaned and caused Naruto to scream out in pleasure. He knew Naruto couldn't go on. He got up and leaned on top of Naruto again. "You still want to do this?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was panting and whimpering. "Just do it sasuke." Sasuke lightly smiled. He got off Naruto and went to his night stand, pulling out some lubricant. "What the fuck is that?" Naruto asked.

"It's something that will make it less painful." Sasuke said as he twisted open the cap and put some on his fingers.

"It's going to hurt?"

"It may at first but it won't hurt for long." Sasuke reassured. Naruto wasn't so pleased. Sasuke opened naruto's legs and positioned his fingers at Naruto's entrance and slowly pushed a finger in. Naruto shut his eyes tightly as sasuke slipped in the second finger, getting him ready by making scissor motions. "oww..." Naruto softly cries, tears forming around his blue eyes.

"Shh...It's ok. I'm just getting you ready. Try to relax." Sasuke cooed. Naruto did as he was told and after a couple of minutes got used to sasuke's fingers. Sasuke started to push his third finger and pushed them in more, trying to find the blondes prostate. When he heard a sudden gasp and cry from the blonde he knew he had just found it. Naruto arched his back and screamed in pleasure.

"Sasuke! Do that again!" He pleaded. Sasuke took his fingers out and put some lubricant on his erection. Then he positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. "I'm going to enter you now, just relax. It might hurt a bit." Sasuke whispered. He was about to push in when he heard something crash from outside his room. He quickly got up and put the covers over his dobe and put a black robe on. Then he ran over to the door and opened it. He hit something hard and found out that it was Kakashi. "YOU WERE HERE ALL ALONG!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it! I know you hate me that I made a cliff hanger. I made this long so that you could forgive my absence of chapters. I have an excuse! We are now moved into our remolded home, so now I can type! I'm sorry for the wait everyone. I hope you will all forgive me.** Ok so review enough and I will add the next chapter! Yes it is ready to be posted. All I need is you lovely readers to review and say nice thing! ** Ok that is all. –KyoKat003


	6. I love you too

A/N: I am back! Sorry I took a while…oh and the thing with me and cliffy is that it always gets me started for the next chapter. I updated the last couple of chapters so that there are less spelling mistakes. My beta is really doing a good job. Ok so now that I have started typing I might as well go on…

Craving for that dobe

Chapter 6: _I love you too_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You were there all along!" Sasuke screamed. Kakashi stood there, holding his arm and gave a huff.

"So, Sasuke. You leave your poor wounded sensei out in your living room; bleeding while you take Naruto up here to………'screw him'? He looked behind Sasuke and saw Naruto, who was in the bed covers, blushing like mad.

Kakashi pushed Sasuke aside and walked over to Naruto and sat at the end of the bed.

"So…what's up?" Kakashi asked the flustered blonde. Sasuke was behind Kakashi now looking like he was going to strangle him.

"Kakashi…." Sasuke said in a low tone. "You know what we were doing, now if you don't mind…GET OUT!" Kakashi chuckled. "Ma…ma Sasuke-kun, is that any way to treat your sensei hmm?"

"Sasuke just forget about it, I was caught up in the moment." Naruto said and pulled the covers over him to sleep.

"Oh...and could you get Kakashi out of here...he's bleeding everywhere." Sasuke looked like he was going to blow.

"This is all your fault!" He said and pointed an accusing finger as Kakashi. Kakashi looked at Naruto and then at Sasuke. "well, since you aren't going to do anything I'll just leave"

"YES! LEAVE!" Sasuke said and pushed Kakashi out of the room, closing the door and locking it. 'Now there is nothing to distract us...' Sasuke thought.

Kakashi sighed and figured that they weren't going to 'do it' tonight. 'I guess I'll see them tomorrow at training. Oh I forgot to tell them. Kakashi knocked on the door.

"WHAT!" Sasuke spat.

"Uh... I forgot to tell you that we will be training tomorrow. Meet at the bridge at about... oh...five o' clock.

"What about your arm?" Naruto questioned. "I'll have tsunade fix it." And with that he left.

"..."

"..."

"Your not in the mood are you..."

"Nope."

"DAMN!" Sasuke sighed and took the robe off and got in bed with his kitsune and cuddled.

"Sasuke...what are you doing?"

"Shut up I'm pissed off right now." Sasuke said. 'Of course I'm pissed off! Why wouldn't I? I was so close to making the dobe mine...Great... Now I've lost the urge. I'm going to kill Kakashi once he is better.'

Sasuke snuggled to Naruto and ruffled his hair.

"Sasuke..."

"Hmm..?"

"Go to sleep..."

"Sigh..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning...

"Sasuke...sasuke..? SASUKE!"

"What!"

"...get up."

Sasuke looked into his dobes bright blue eyes and smirked. "Morning." WHAM! Naruto knocked him on the side of the head. "What!" Sasuke said confused.

"Remember, Kakashi said to meet him at the bridge at five and It's a quarter till five now.

Sasuke grumbled something and got up. He saw that Naruto was all ready. His hair was wet because he just recently took a shower and he was wearing the orange Capri's that had the zippers on them and the shirt he picked with the fox in the front and 'Wanna play?' on the back. "You should go wear the other shirt I got you."

Naruto twitched. "And why is that?"

"Because you won't be a virgin for long." Sasuke chuckled. WHAM! "Ok ok, I deserve that." Sasuke said while rubbing his head. Naruto smiled. "Get dressed into something other than your usual clothes ok? I don't want to look like a fool." Naruto said and smiled sheepishly.

"Ok Naru-Chan."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"I'm not a dobe! Stop calling me that!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke slipped on his boxers and some jeans.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Sasuke mused. Naruto stopped to think. 'Hmm...Sasuke doesn't care if I call him Baka or Teme so...uh...I GOT IT!" Sasuke watched amusingly as Naruto started to giggle. 'What is the dobe thinking?'

"Hey...sasu...CHAN!" Sasuke fell to the floor in shock.

"What did you call me!"

"Sasu-chan!" Naruto said cheerfully. 'Yes it's working!' Sasuke stared at him angrily. "You took that off your nick name!"

"Yes...yes I did." Naruto said and smirked. 'I win Uchiha. Haha!' Sasuke got up and put on a green tight fitting t-shirt.

"Come dobe, were leaving." Sasuke said and braced himself for that dreaded word.

"Ok! Sasu-chan." Sasuke grinded his teeth. 'You will not get away with that for long dobe!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked around to see if Sasuke was there yet. But no such luck. She turned over to Kakashi who was surprisingly not reading his favorite book. "Kakashi? Why aren't you reading that perverted book? She said curiously. Kakashi looked at her and smiled. "Because I lent it to Sasuke-kun." He said happily. Sakura's jaw dropped. She looked as red as a tomato. "If Sasuke-kun was that desperate for some sexual release I would have happily obliged." Sakura said softly. Kakashi looked down at her. 'If only she knew...' Sasuke came shortly after with Naruto. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called. Sasuke groaned. Naruto snickered.

"Sasuke-kun...um Can I ask you something?" Sakura stuttered. Sasuke and Naruto could both see that she was blushing. "Ok shoot." Sasuke said. Sakura looked up to say something but then stopped. "Uh...Naruto...Can Sasuke and I speak alone?" Sakura said.

"Uh sure..." Naruto said but he really wanted to ask why. Naruto walked away but turned back to see Sasuke looking at him in a 'Your leaving me alone with her!' look. Naruto well knew by now that Sasuke liked him and not their pink haired teammate. It was kind of sad to see the girl all over him when he is gay. 'Oh well.' Naruto thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Sasuke-kun...I heard from Kakashi about your 'problem'. Sasuke raised a brow. "Excuse me?" Sakura turned red. "Um...That you have been reading his books...look Sasuke-kun if you needed a release you could have asked me."

"No...Sakura...no...he told you wrong." Sasuke said. 'I'll kill him!'

"Oh well if you ever do-"

"Then I'll ask Naruto...FUCK!" He shut his mouth and hoped that she didn't hear that. But unfortunately she did.

"Sasuke..."

"..."

"Sasuke...that was the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Sakura laughed. "You're like FUCK out load! It was so funny!" Sasuke sighed. 'Thank you god for making her so dense.' They both walked over to Naruto and Kakashi.

"So how was last night Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing happened you pervert." Naruto stated.

"What didn't happen?" Naruto turned around and saw Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke was shaking his head telling Naruto to say nothing. Naruto got the picture. "Nothing happened sakura chan."

"Oh...ok." She said.

"Alright! So today we are going to the lake to have a good time!" Kakashi said. The rest stood there speechless. "Everyone will be there don't worry."

"AWESOME!" Naruto said jumping for joy. Sasuke rolled his eyes and went over to the blonde. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and whispered into his ear. "Stop doing that." Naruto huffed. Sakura giggled. She was amazed by how Sasuke can control the once outrageous blonde. Sasuke let go of Naruto and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke smirked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took them about ten minutes to get to the lake. Almost everyone was there. Naruto heard his name being called and noticed it was Kiba.

"Kiba!" Naruto said and ran over to him.

"Hey dog boy! I haven't seen you in a while." Naruto said as he patted Kiba's dog on the head. "Yep. We have been busy on missions." Kiba said. "Oh I heard your living with Uchiha. Is that true?" Naruto blushed. "Uh...yeah."

"How troublesome." Kiba and Naruto turned around. "Shikamaru!" They said.

"Yeah." Shikamaru said. "How have you been?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru shrugged. Soon all of his friends were there and having a good time. Naruto threw a water balloon at Neji who was now after him.

"Naruto! You can't get away!" Neji screamed and threw the balloon at Naruto's head. It hit him and Naruto fell...in the lake.

"NEJI! Now I'm all wet!" Neji sighed and helped the soaking blonde out of the water. Naruto walked over to get a towel and wrapped it around him. He started to shiver.

"You ok Naruto?" Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke. "Yeah, just a little cold." Naruto said. Sasuke grabbed some sticks and used Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu to light a fire. Naruto smiled gently. "Thanks Sasuke."

"No problem." Sasuke said and had Naruto sit on his lap while he leaned his head against a tree. "So you're not going to call me Sasu-chan anymore?" Sasuke asked. "No I guess not." He wrapped his arms around the blonde. Naruto relaxed and cuddled with him. It looked so cute.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi saw Naruto and Sasuke cuddling by a fire. 'Awww! So adorable!'

"Kakashi what did you want to see me about...awww...how cute." Iruka said. "Wait, Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Yep. They are together, or at least I think they are. Hehe...You should have seen last night." Kakashi said.

"What happened?" Iruka asked. "Well I was watching them hmm...How do I put it?"

"Kissing?" Iruka said.

"Oh no Iruka, they were doing much more than that."

"WHAT! Naruto had sex with Sasuke?" Iruka flipped. Kakashi sighed.

"Well almost. I kind of made a sound and they caught me. I don't think Naruto lost his virginity yet."

"YET!" Iruka screamed. Naruto was like a son to Iruka and he didn't want to loose his boy. Iruka stomped over to the couple and pulled Naruto off of Sasuke.

"HEY! Iruka?" Naruto said puzzled. Sasuke glared at him. "Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked sternly. "Uchiha...don't touch him! He's mine!" Iruka said.

"What! No he's not!" Sasuke said and got up.

"Iruka what the hell?" Naruto said. Iruka looked at Sasuke and sighed. "Don't hurt him, or else!" With that he let go of Naruto and walked away. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a confused look on his face. "Don't ask me." Sasuke said and patted his lap. Naruto smiled and went back to cuddling with his teammate/secret lover. Iruka walked back over to Kakashi and sighed. "As long as Naruto's happy." He said. "Don't worry he is. I mean he was moaning and groani-"

"Kakashi zip it!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Naruto and Sasuke sat there for a while until Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Get up I want to show you something." Naruto got up and followed Sasuke through the woods. "Where are we going...WOW!" Naruto stared at a hot spring. He looked up at Sasuke in shock. "How did you know this was here?"

"I just know." Sasuke said. He looked at Naruto seductively. "Want to get in? It will be warmer than out here." Naruto nodded and took off his clothes and laid them on a rock and got in. "Hot hot hot!" Naruto said but soon got used to it. Sasuke chuckled and did the same. He sat by Naruto and nipped the boys neck. Naruto moaned. "Sasuke, maybe we should have told them where we were going." Naruto said as Sasuke picked him up and sat him on his lap, facing Sasuke. "They will find out soon enough." Sasuke said and kissed the blonde on the lips. Naruto let Sasuke's tongue slide in and play with his own. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and Naruto laid his hands on Sasuke's chest. They made out for quite a while until they were both out of breath. "Heh...to think that all of this came because my house was burnt down." Naruto said panting. Sasuke froze. "Naruto you mean your glad that someone burnt your house down?"

"Yeah...I guess." Naruto said and hugged Sasuke lovingly. Deep down Sasuke felt scared, scared of what Naruto might say when he tells him the truth. 'Should I tell him now? What will he say? How will he react? GOD! I'm afraid.'

"N-naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"There is something I want to tell you...and I don't want you to get angry."

"Why would I?" Naruto said and looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"I-I don't know, you just might."

"You can tell me Sasuke..." Naruto said and kissed him on the forehead. Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Ok...I...um...I...I LOVE YOU!" Sasuke said. 'Dammit! I couldn't say it!'

"Sasuke why would you think that I would get mad at you for that." Naruto said and cuddled.

"I...I love you too." He said and hugged him. Sasuke's eyes widened. "You do?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah..." Sasuke pulled Naruto in for another kiss. There tongues wrapped around each other causing both to moan. All they could here was their lips, their breathing and their moans. After a while they both headed back to the camp, hand in hand. (They put there clothes on. Just letting you know.) 'I guess I'll have to tell him some other time. But I'm glad to know that he loves me too.' Sasuke thought as he looked down at his little kitsune.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok that wasn't a cliffy right? I'm glad that it's summer. I can write as much as I want. And I am glad that finals are over. So to everyone, here is the sixth chapter. I hope you like it along with your summer. Go out and play! Jeez...oh...That's referring to me too huh? Ok I'm going to swim. I'll see you guys later! -KyoKat003


	7. Night with you

A/N: Ok...You guys so rock! I am so grateful that you guys like the chapters. I try to update when I can. _I'm sorry that this chapter came out late. I had the worst time this weekend in the **Hotel of hell!**_ My parents were invited to a wedding and we had to stay in lake Tahoe. It sucked. I couldn't even access the internet. T.T But now I'm back. (And never EVER planning on going anywhere soon.)

_Ok...There are some things that I would like to know from you reviewers. I have a couple of questions that I would be so happy if you could answer. Just answer them truthfully and honestly. Thanks!_

**1. What is your favorite pairing and from which series?**

**2. If I were to write another fic than what would YOU want it to be about and what pairing would YOU want it to be?**

**3. Lemon, or no lemon, or lime?**

_Ok...that's it! Easy huh? After you read this chapter please send me a review or a private message telling me your answers. Thanks again!_

_-KyoKat003_

Chapter 8: Night with you

**WARNING! This chapter contains yaoi/boyxboy. This chapter also contains lemon. BEWARE! If you don't like lemon then skip the part. I will label the part where the lemon comes in so you don't have to struggle through where to read and not to read. Thanks.**

Naruto and sasuke met up with the others and sat down by the camp fire. "Iruka sensei? Are we sleeping here tonight?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah...Why?"

"Where are the tents?"

"OH SHIT!" Iruka said and then shut his mouth. Kakashi raised a brow.

"Asuma! Kurenai! Kakashi! Help me with setting up the tents!" All three sighed and got up to help.

So now just the kids were at the camp fire. Kiba decided to break the silence.

"So, what do you all want to do?" Kiba asked.

Naruto looked over at sasuke, who was sitting beside him. Sasuke looked down at him and smirked.

"Hey! Lets play truth or dare!" Ino shouted. Everyone groaned besides Ino and Sakura, who were squealing.

"Really Ino...Do you think us men want to play." Kiba said.

"Maybe you will find out some interesting things..." Sakura said and looked at sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Ok! Um...Shikamaru! Why don't you start." Ino said and looked at shikamaru.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled. "Ok...Neji...Truth or dare."

"Truth..." Neji said.

"Hmm...Who do you think is better...You...or sasuke?"

Neji shook his head and said, "Better in what? If it's looks...then I don't think I am. Just ask all the girls."

Shikamaru shrugged and said. "Ok...whatever...Your next."

"Hinata...same question...truth or dare." Hinata blushed. "um...t..ruth..." Hinata stuttered.

"Do you have a crush on Uzumaki?" Hinata looked like a tomato. Sasuke glared at the two hyuga's. 'Mine!' Sasuke said in his mind possesivly. He looked over at Naruto who was blushing. 'No! He's mine!' Sasuke thought.

"y-yes..." Hinata said and fainted. (Wow shocker...)

Neji laughed. "Ok...she can't go on, Kiba you go." Neji said. Kiba giggled. "Ok...Sasuke!"

"Dare." Sasuke said coolly. Kiba raised a brow. 'I didn't even ask the question...'

"Ok...um...lets see..."

"ON WITH IT ALREADY!" The girls shouted.

"Excuse me...Kiba...I have a good one." Kakashi said and whispered it into his ear. Kiba blushed. "Holy shit! No way!" He said to Kakashi.

"Just do it." Sasuke said. Truthfully...he didn't know what the dare was.

"Ok...I dare you to make out with Naruto." Everyone screamed. "Kiba! No! Don't make sasuke-kun do that!" Sakura yelled.

"QUIET!" Everyone shut up. "Thank you." Sasuke said. "And I'll do it." He smirked and looked over at Naruto. He was blushing almost as much a Hinata was...before she fainted that is.

"Do I have a say in this!" Naruto said.

"No." Sasuke said and placed his lips over the blonde's. "NOOOO!" The girls screamed.

"WHOO HOOO! DAMN KISS HIM SASUKE!" (They sound like fangirls. twitches) The guys cheered him on. Sasuke smirked. 'Gladly!' Sasuke said I his mind. He put his hand under Naruto's shirt and felt around his chest. When Naruto gasped sasuke slipped his tongue in Naruto's mouth. "AHHH!" The girls screamed. Some cried, while most blushed. Some of the guys were getting nosebleeds.

"mmm..." Naruto moaned and kissed sasuke back, wrapping his arms around sasuke's neck to deepen the kiss. Sasuke swirled his tongue around Naruto's and moaned. He pushed Naruto down to the ground and got on top of him, never breaking the kiss. They both were already hard. The others didn't notice though, they were too memorized in the intoxicating make out session the two boys were doing, that is...until sasuke grinded his hips down, groaning. Naruto arched his back and cried out in pleasure. Everyone fell silent.

Just then, all of the teachers came back. "Wow!" Asuma said, looking at the two go at eachother. Kurenai blushed madly. (Yaoi fangirl!) Iruka screamed. "Naruto's being raped!" He ran over to the two and pulled sasuke off of Naruto. Naruto was out of breath and very flushed. He grabbed the boy and hugged him tight. "Don't worry. I'm here." Iruka cooed.

"I DID NOT RAPE HIM!" Sasuke screamed and grabbed Naruto out of Iruka's embrace to only put him in his own. Naruto looked dazed. 'Wow...' Naruto thought. Suddenly he snapped out of it when he heard sasuke's voice. "DOBE...snap out of it."

Naruto looked up into sasuke's eyes and smiled. Iruka's jaw dropped.

"Do you have some sort of spell on him or something?" Iruka asked.

"No..."

"Ok! It's getting late! Here are the sleeping arrangements: Hinata, Tenten and Kurenai sleep in tent 1. Tent 2 is a fairly large tent so we'll have rock lee, Shikamaru, kiba and Neji."

"What about us?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi smirked.

"You Naruto will be staying in tent 3 along with Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura and Ino!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok that's it! No I'm kidding, keep reading...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT! BUT THEIR GIRLS!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke nodded. 'I want my kitsune to myself so I can fuck him! MUAHAHAHAHA!'

"Don't worry...I'm quite sure that the boys wont do anything to you." Kakashi said.

"But they'll do things to each other!" Kakashi smiled.

"Lucky!" Tenten said at Sakura and Ino and pouted. Sakura looked at Ino. "What are we going to do?"

"Actually, I kind of liked watching them." Ino whispered while blushing.

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lunges.

"Ok! Everyone get in your tents!" Kakashi ordered.

"But.."

"No buts Sakura." Kakashi said and looked at sasuke.

'I should had killed him when I had the chance.' Sasuke thought as he glared at his sensei.

"Sorry sasuke, Iruka made me do it." Kakashi said.

"Hn." Sasuke wasn't so pleased. He walked into the tent and smirked. There were only three sleeping bags. 'Well at least he did something right.'

Ino and Sakura both got into their pajama's and went to go brush their teeth. Naruto was staring at his sleeping bag. "What am I going to do?" Naruto thought. Sasuke walked in.

"Looks like your sleeping with me again." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"If you try to touch me I'll kill you." Naruto said.

"You liked it before when I was doing it infront of everyone." Sasuke said and walked over to the blonde. Naruto took off his shirt and started to put his pj shirt on.

"Oh common Naruto, you don't have to wear that." Sasuke said.

"Pervert."

"Nothing is wrong with liking to see you with as little clothes as possible dobe." Sasuke said.

Naruto frowned. "Sasuke, come here for a sec."

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and sat down with him in his arms.

"Sasuke, you know that I love you correct?" Sasuke nodded. "And you know that you will be able to 'take me' because we're together right?" Sasuke nodded excitedly. 'Yes! He has given up!'

"So you will be able to wait a while...I mean...it's not like anyone is going to be my first before you." Naruto said and hugged sasuke. Sasuke growled. 'What...that wasn't what I was expecting.' Sasuke said in his mind.

"Naruto...I don't want to wait. I really...really want you." Sasuke said. He sounded like he was pleading.

"Sasuke we're only 15." Naruto said.

"You think I care about age!" Sasuke said. "I love you and I know that you're the one for me in my life."

"Sasuke, you can't say that, we're too young to know if we were meant to be." Naruto mumbled.

"No! You're mine! And only mine! Forever!" Sasuke screamed. 'I hate this. I want him to know how much he means to me, because...he means so much.'

"Please..." Sasuke said. He looked really depressed. "Please... let me make you mine." Naruto sighed. "Sasuke..."

"PLEASE!"

Naruto sat there in shock. 'I've never seen sasuke so worked up before.'

"Sasuke...If we do it..."Naruto started but was pushed on to the sleeping bag. He was laying on his stomach.

"I'll take care of it." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear and got up and left the tent.

'What the hell? I thought he wanted to do this... oh well. I'm fine with that.' Naruto thought and got into the sleeping bag.

---------------------------------------OUTSIDE--------------------------------------------------------

"What! Sasuke kun you can't just kick us out of the tent like that." Ino said. "Yeah what are we going to sleep in?" Sakura added.

"I'll get you guys your sleeping bags but you can't stay in the tent." Sasuke said plainly. Ino and Sakura were confused. "Give us a good reason to leave and we'll leave." Sakura said. Sasuke smirked. "I'm going to have sex with Naruto tonight, without any destractions like last time." The two girls fell over. "You mean you've tried this before!" They screamed.

"Yeah and that bastard Kakashi ruined the moment. I was so close too."

They both stared.

"Ok...go have fun with your little Naru-chan, just give us our sleeping bags." Sasuke nodded and ran back in the tent to get there sleeping bags. "Here!" He said and hurried back to the tent. He zipped the tent shut and looked at his blonde beauty. Naruto looked over at him. "What?" He said. Sasuke walked over to him and whispered. "I got rid of Sakura and Ino, Now it's just the two of us." He said slyly. Naruto looked at him weird, but then realized wht he was saying.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/WARNING!LEMON!\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Sasuke jumped on top of Naruto and stripped him of his clothes. He was to into the situation to realize that Naruto was screaming at him. He looked at his blonde and kissed him up the side of his neck. Naruto hitched a moan. He went down to the nipples and began sucking on one while the other was being tweaked with sasuke's hands.

"Sasuke...ahh!"

Sasuke groaned and grabbed Naruto's hips, positioning them to his fingers. He put some lubricant on them and entered Naruto slowly. Naruto moaned. 'Sasuke...just get it over with already!'

Sasuke noticed the blonde's discomfort and took his fingers out, only to slam them back in. Naruto let out a cry. Sasuke obviously hit his prostate. Naruto started to move with the rhythm as sasuke fingered him. His heart beat fast and he breathed faster with every thrust. Sasuke was pleased with what he got out of his kitsune and took his fingers out. He placed his erection at the blonde's entrance and held the boys hips down.

"You ready?" He said in a husky voice. Naruto was flushed and very tired but also very aroused. He nodded and looked up at Sasuke. "I'm ready."

Sasuke smiled and took a deep breath before slamming himself into the blonde. Naruto cried and had tears coming down his cheeks. "Bastard!...Ahh...That hurt!" He said and moved to sasuke's trusts. Sasuke moaned and thrusted faster. He couldn't get enough of him. He craved him, his touch, his body, everything. Naruto moaned as sasuke picked up the pace. 'Shit! I'm going to come!'

"Sasuke..!" He said before he let out one last cry and came on both of their stomachs. Sasuke thrusted about five more times before he came deep inside his new lover.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/END OF LEMON/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They both gasped for breath as they lay with each other. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and cuddled with him. They felt sticky and dirty. Sasuke pulled the sheets on them and cuddled.

----------------------------------------Meanwhile...---------------------------------------------------

Almost everyone heard what had just happened. I mean, how could you not!

"Were going to have a long talk in the morning Uchiha." Kakashi said. "After all, you will have to tell him sooner or later."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: MUAUAUAUA! Done! Finaly...I've been on a writers block for a while now. But hopefully this cured it. Thanks to all my reviewers. I promise you that I will keep with my fics till the end. (Of the fic that is.) Well now that you guys are done. Please answer the questions I asked you to answer. Pleeeeaaasssee! Either send me the answers in your review or send me a private message. They are both fine. Ok! So ince again thanks! -KyoKat003


	8. I BURNT YOUR HOUSE OK!

A/N: I'm baaaaaaack! Ok so I've been real busy lately. Aren't we all? Ok next chapter...

Craving for that Dobe

Chapter8: _I burnt your house ok!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning seemed to come by quickly. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at his little kitsune. He brushed his strands of hair out of his face and lay down beside him.

Naruto shifted in discomfort. "Nnnn...Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled. Sasuke smiled. "Yeah...it's me."

Naruto turned over and snuggled up to Sasuke's chest. (Kawaii!)

"mmm...love you Sasuke..."

Sasuke wanted to fuck him again that's for sure, but Naruto looked so tired and innocent that he couldn't possibly do anything. "Naruto...you want to come with me and freshen up a bit?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure." Naruto said and tried to get up but fell down. "Oww... Sasuke...why do I feel like shit?"

Sasuke smirked. "I fucked you remember?"

Naruto blushed. "Well you're going to have to help me bastard!" Sasuke laughed and picked Naruto up carfully in bridal style. (They have boxers on...) He walked out of the tent and went to the lake. Then he slowly walked in to the cold water. "Eeep! Cold!" Naruto shrieked. Sasuke chuckled. "You're so cute Naruto." Naruto blushed.

Naruto pushed out of Sasuke's arms and swam around. "Did you get used to it Dobe?"

"Yep!" Naruto said happily. The cold water helped his aching ass. Sasuke swam over to him and wraped his arms around him. He started humming a soothing tune. Naruto relaxed into Sasuke's arms. They both swayed to the soothing tune and cuddled with each other. (So freaking cute!)

After a couple more minutes they got out and dried themselves off.

"Sasuke-kun!" Someone called out. Sasuke hit himself.  
"Not again..." He mumbled.

"Sasuke! How are you?" Sakura said. Then she looked over at Naruto, frowning. Naruto blushed. ""NYAAA So cute!" She said as she ran over to Naruto and hugged him tightly.

"..." Naruto didn't know what to say.

"I was just joking with you Naruto. Ino gave me a talk last night and now it's ok for you and Sasuke to be together." She said and squeezed Naruto so tightly that he could barely breath.

"Sa-ssaaa---SAKURA!" Naruto chocked out.

"Oops sorry." She said and let go of him. Naruto ran over to Sasuke and hugged him.

"Awww..." She said. Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto's head and looked back at Sakura.

"You the only one awake?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope. I think everyone is awake. Come on, were starting the camp fire and eating smores. (I love smores.)

"Lets go Sasuke!" Naruto said and grabbed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke let Naruto lead the way to the camp site.

"Hey! How's the two love birds this morning!" Kiba said.

"Can it or I'll stuff that smore up your ass!" Sasuke threatened. Kiba kept quiet. "So, Naruto, Sasuke, want some?" Hinata asked shyly.

They both nodded and grabed a stick. Then Hinata passed around the marshmallow bag. Everyone got at least two marshmallows. They sticked them on their sticks and put them over the fire. Naruto sat on Sasuke's lap while Sasuke sat on the log provided. Sakura and Ino sat beside him.

"You two are so cute with each other." Ino said. Naruto blushed and sank down in between Sasuke's legs. Sasuke chuckled and patted Naruto on the head. "You're embarrassing him Ino."

"I am not embarrassed!" Naruto said now even more red. Sasuke went and spoke something in Naruto's ear which made Naruto smile.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked Naruto. (Cookies if you can guess what Sasuke said. 6.6)

"Nothing." Naruto said and looked at the fire. 'It's times like these that I forget about the past and focus on the future. I hope me and Sasuke can stay together forever.'

"Naruto, go get some crackers and chocolate, were almost ready." Sasuke said as he took the marshmallows out of the fire. Naruto nodded and got up to get the crackers and chocolate.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke turned around and saw Kakashi. "What?"

"You havent told him yet have you." Kakashi said. "Don't tell him." Sasuke said.

"You have to tell him sometime."

"I will!" Sasuke spat.

"When?"

"God dammit Kakashi! I'll tell him later!" He saw Naruto coming with the stuff. "Go away Kakashi." Sasuke said. Kakashi shrugged and walked away.

Naruto came over to Sasuke and sat between his legs again. "Ok! let's put them together."

Once they made three smores Naruto picked up one of them and sasuke picked up another. "Hey Naruto?"

Naruto looked over. " Take a bite." Naruto took a bite of Sasuke's smore "Now you have to take a bite of mine Sasuke." Sasuke of course took a bite. When they finished, they ate the last one together. (Cute!)

Later that evening Naruto and Sasuke took a swim. Sasuke swam up to naruto and nibbled his ear. Naruto giggled. "Sasuke..ha ha...stop!" Sasuke smiled and turned Naruto around. then Sasuke put his lips to Naruto's. They made out for a few minutes until they felt that someone was watching them.

Sasuke tured around to see Kakashi standing by the side of the lake. "Have you told Naruto yet?" Sasuke frowned at Kakashi.

"No..."

"Tell me what?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing..." Sasuke said softly. "Oh it's something alright!" Kakashi said and chuckled.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

"Temper Sasuke...You don't want to scare your little Naru-Chan now." Kakashi mused.

'I'll kill him...' Sasuke thought.

"What is it Sasuke? You know...I hate secrets! Especially from you." Naruto said.

"Naruto...If I tell you...I just can't ok?"

"No sasuke...It's not ok. I wont get mad, now tell me." Naruto said now getting aggravated.

Sasuke sighed. "Alright...Naruto. (takes deep breath) You know that I've liked you for a long time and now you like me and well I wanted you to be always by my side and it really pissed me off that you lived alone and-"

"SASUKE! GET TO THE POINT!" Naruto screamed.

"I burnt your house down so you can live with me ok!" Sasuke said very fast and turned away from Naruto. He didn't want to see Naruto's face. He was too ashamed of himself.

"You...you...YOU! AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!" Naruto screamed. He was furious. "I CAN'T BELIVE YOU DID THAT!"

"But you said that you..."

"Yeah! But I didn't believe that it was you who burnt my house down!" (refer to the last chapter.)

"It was because I care for you!"

"BULL SHIT SASUKE! THAT'S A BUNCH OF BULL SHIT!"

"Sasuke I don't think that it's the right time to try and talk to him. Let him cool down a bit and try later." Kakashi stated. Sasuke put his hand over his eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto."

"JUST GO!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke started to walk away but not before saying, "It's all your fault. If only you could have kept your big mouth shut..." to Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed, feeling as if he did something terribly wrong. "Did I make a mistake?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok...Yes I havent updated in a while. I've been very bussy. I love all of your reviews! They helped me get back into the mood. So what do you think of this chapter? See the button that says : Go...press it! And review! -KyoKat003


	9. A little naughty boy

A/N: I'm baaaaaaack! Buahahahaha! So I am sorry about the wait. Now a lot of people keep asking me if I ended my stories...The answer is NO! I don't end my stories until they are finished So there! Hehe...anyways I'm back and have got a chapter for you guys. Jump for joy peoples!

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X- x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X- x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X- x-X-x-X-x-X-

Chapter 9: A little naughty boy

Kakashi couldn't sleep that night. 'What have I done? I'm such an idiot!'

He sat up in his sleeping bag and looked around at the others. (Asuma and Iruka) "I need to go talk to Naruto..." Kakashi said as he grabbed a blanket and walked outside. He saw Naruto, sitting by the camp fire, alone. Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto, What are you doing out here at this time of night?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't want to sleep in the same tent as Sasuke." Naruto said coldly. Kakashi sat down next to him.

"You know, Sasuke is really hurt."

"Well I am too." Naruto snapped.

"Look...I think that you should talk to him. If you would like I will ask the Hokage to build you a new apartment. Ok?"

Naruto chuckled. "To think that Sasuke wanted so badly to be with me that he decided to burn down my house."

Kakashi looked over at Naruto curiously. "But didn't you like to be with Sasuke? Didn't you two have fun together? To me it seemed like you weren't as lonely as before."

Naruto's eyes widened. "I guess I wasn't..."

"Exactly." Kakashi said smiling.

"But he is still a perverted bastard."

Kakashi and Naruto started laughing. "Ok...Thanks Kakashi."

"No problem." Kakashi said. Just before Kakashi was going to go Naruto stoped him.

"Um...Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to ask Hokage Sama for a new house...I think I want to stay at Sasuke's."

Kakashi chuckled and left Naruto by the camp fire. "Better go inside now..." Naruto said. He unzipped the tent and walked in. He saw Sasuke sitting there with his head to his knees. He looked like he was depressed.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto staring at him sympathetically. "Naruto, I'm really so-" Naruto cut him off by putting his hand on Sasuke's mouth.

"You're sorry, I know." He said and sat down next to him. Sasuke sat there confused. He blinked a couple of times before he looked over at Naruto.

"Sasuke...Um I was wondering if I could stay at your house..."

"You already are though." Sasuke said.

"No...I mean, permanently." Sasuke sat there in shock. 'Permanently!' he thought with excitement. "Are you serious?" Sasuke asked. Naruto took that as a no. He frowned.

"Of course you can stay with me!" Sasuke said and nudged him. Naruto giggled and hugged Sasuke tight. Sasuke smirked and patted Naruto on the forehead. He knew now he could finally get some sleep. Naruto slipped into the sleeping bag with Sasuke ad cuddled up next to him. "I missed you." He said with a sigh. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and brushed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto closed his eyes and opened his mouth for Sasuke to slip his tongue inside. Sasuke explored Naruto's mouth slowly, playing with Naruto's tongue as well. Sasuke got on top of Naruto and kissed him more passionately by deepening the kiss. Naruto moaned and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer. There bodies started to heat up as well as the situation. Sasuke lowered his hand and slid under Naruto's shirt causing a gasp from the blonde. He pinched one of Naruto's nipples, swirling it in his fingers. Naruto let out a low moan and relaxed. His breathing was hard and fast. He felt blood rushing to his lower region as Sasuke started nipping and sucking at his neck.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered/cried. Sasuke stopped what he was doing and looked up.

"Sasuke I want you in me." Sasuke's eyes widened. Then he chuckled and rubbed his nose against Naruto's.

"Ok... I can arrange that..." Naruto looked up at Sasuke hungrily.

Then Sasuke got off of him and curled up next to him. "After we get home." Naruto's eye twitched.

"You tease!" Naruto screamed and grabbed the pillow, whacking it on Sasuke's head.

"I said we could do it ok!" Sasuke said in annoyance. Naruto got on him and hit him playfully. "You got me all horney for nothing!"

Sasuke laughed at that and grabbed naruto's hips, pulling them down and grinding them against his. Naruto cried out loud and rode sasuke lustfully. "Jeez Naruto, you're so naughty lately." Sasuke said in a husky voice. Naruto moaned.

"Well whose fault is that? You make me get this way." Naruto said panting. Sasuke laughed. "I make you naughty?"

"Yeah, you make me very naughty." Naruto's comment made sasuke slightly aroused. Naruto grinded his hips once more against Sasuke's and got off of him. He lay there cuddled up next to Sasuke. "You better promise." Naruto said. "Ok I promise." Sasuke said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up to an empty sleeping bag. He got up and got dressed. Then he went outside. He saw everyone eating Bacon and eggs for breakfast. Sasuke was helping Kakashi out with the food. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and hugged him.

"I see you guys aren't in a fight anymore." Kakashi said. Naruto smiled at Kakashi and looked over at a plate of eggs and bacon. Sasuke saw Naruto drooling over the plate so he picked it up and handed it to him.

"Go sit down with the others and eat. I need to help Kakashi clean everything up. I'll be there soon ok?" Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded and sat next to Shikamaru.

"So you and Sasuke all good now?" Kiba said as he sat Next to Naruto.

"Yeah! How did you know?" Naruto asked.

"I heard Kakashi and Iruka talking last night. And seeing you guys today it seems as if it's all good now." Kiba said.

"Yep! And Sasuke said when we get back we'll have good sex!"

"WHAT!"

TBC...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok! So what did you think! I promise to make the next chapter longer ok. Anyways, I want you peoples to review. REVIEW! Even if you aren't a part of fanfictions community. (Which I suggest you should be.) So ok that's all I have to say. I'll have my next chapter out soon. I'm so exited! It's chapter 10!


End file.
